Twas Unexpected
by sbanggg
Summary: Rei hates this stupid Christmas tradition. Is this year going to be any different from the previous get-togethers? Let's just say there's going to be something unexpected waiting for him this time.


All Beyblade relations belong with their rightful owners and property.

_Enjoy!_

—

**Twas Unexpected  
**_-sbanggg-_

Okay, I know I'm suppose to be the most calm and collective character out of the five of us, but if you were in the same position as I was that moment then I wouldn't be laughing.

...Yeah, didn't think so, mind yourself.

And if you're wondering what I meant by 'the five of us', well, it's quite obvious to who the people I'm referring to.

It's none other than the world's number one beyblading team ever!

Now _mind myself _for coming out so arrogant, but there shouldn't be any argument to why the BBA Revolution isn't the best team around. I would know, _ahem. _Especially since the team consists such ...ummm.

How should I put this? Uh, ...asymmetrical characteristics, I suppose?—But of course, it didn't mean that it wasn't a good thing; it just meant that our own individual traits were one of the keys that helped us become closer to one another.

I mean, here you've got Max or shall I say 'Maxie'; the baby of our group. I still have no idea when or how we all came up with that nickname, but since ...whenever it was, Max didn't mind it once when we all began referring him as Maxie. Considering his adorable and bubbly personality, why should there be a reason to why we can't add the two vowels to his original name? Makes him look and sound cuter, anyway. Come on, even _Kai_ calls him that from time to time.

And next you have Takao; I suppose you could say he could be considered as the leader of the group. Despite the fact that 'the great Kai Hiwatari' is technically our captain, I can't argue the statistic that the Japanese male isn't always the first to speak his mind. Sure, Takao can be a jerk at times or a real pain in the butt ...most of the time, but hey, the guy is a genius when it comes down to knowing how or when to break awkward atmospheres. Whether it's to be a ridiculous pun or a random comment, it's just one of those reasons to why you _can't_ hate this dude.

Oh! And we can't forget about Kyouju_. _Other than giving us positioning tips or better beyblading parts, the Professor actually gives out good advice as well. Such as social morals, aspect points and other cliché lines about the rules of life. Kyouju is just this master of emphasising different perspectives of the world. So when he's not at his laptop typing away, he becomes this deep thinker.

Last, but not least, Kai... Hmmm, what can I say about the guy? Other than the fact he's drop-dead gorgeous.

...Uh, yeah about that part. In case you haven't taken the hint, I'm gay.

Big _whoop. _Is it bad to check out your own captain?

Sorry...

No, w-wait a minute! It's not like I _like_ him that way, ...it's just... H-he's just the only one worth looking at, okay?

Now, you know why I'm not currently dating Mao. But even if I was straight or even bi, I still wouldn't go out with her. Not that she's unattractive or anything, it's just the fact that she's like a little sister to me. Ew, making out with someone who I consider as family is just ...yuck.

_Dear Buddha._

_Anyway,_ you know what else was unsuspecting? The team's mellow reaction. Though I don't know why I called it 'unsuspecting', it was more like 'unexpect-ing'—yeah, that sounds _much _better. Besides that, not only are they the best people to befriend yourself with, but the fact that Takao and Max are also queer. _Surprising_, I know, right? Though, it was quite obvious to begin with, anyway.

And I didn't mean that in a bad way either, so mind yourself again. _Jeez._

It's just the way how they would fondle or talk to each other; I guess it was just their way of showing off romantic emotions for one another. Cute, ain't it? But of course, I'm not going to make an 'ass' (I need to remember to wash my mouth out later for using such profanity—yuck) of myself by assuming that.

So yeah, all their reactions were simply "oh", "is that all?", and even a "so what?" 'Nothing out of the blue' was basically their reaction to it, even to Kai; it didn't seem like something to be fully doubt with.

_Phew! _Was I ever relieved. I'd thought they might hate me for liking men over women, but I guess it was my fault too for thinking so low of my own friends.

Was I off topic again? Ahem, forgive me. Where were we? _Oh yesh_—yeah, I said 'yesh', what of it?

Besides physical appearances, a person could be totally different in the inside—which defines Kai _very _finely.

Sure, maybe I _could be_ the closest person to Kai on the team, but when he does talk to me, I just feel ...I don't know, uncertain? I think? One minute, I could be talking to an open book. And the next minute, I won't know who the guy is anymore.

Catching on here? Good, because it makes me wonder... Bipolar much?

Nah, Kai isn't like that. He's just someone you really need to dig into in order to understand him better or make some sort of connection with, so I suppose I could relate myself to him.

Just the other day if I remember correctly, he told me during breakfast that he wasn't one for chocolate or tea.

You're probably thinking 'um, okay?'

_Well _to me, someone like Kai telling me his likes or dislikes is a big step to getting to know him better. For which I'm grateful for, I want to know more about him. Like what's he thinking of or what his dreams are—aside of beating Takao and reclaiming his former title as the one number champion blader, you didn't really need 'talk' to him to get the hint.

Sooo-uhhh, yeah...

Wow, ...that didn't sound stalker-ish at all, Kon. _Sigh._

So though it might seem like I'm the only one who really gets Kai other than Yuriy or Boris, I can't really say I know him _that _well yet. But, if there was ever a time he wants to talk or has anything bothering him. He should know that I won't ever turn the other cheek or reject his coming, because... Hmmm, why am I smiling all of a sudden? I feel like a giddy school girl.

I suppose you could say I've grown clingy to the guy...

But that's gonna be a secret left better _unsaid._

...

_Whoa_, was I rambling this whole time? Bad Rei, bad! Ahem, ...please forgive me ...again.

If you're still wondering about that position I was in earlier before I started flapping my mouth, well, here are the details.

For the past four years (that would make me eighteen right now) since I've become 'famous' because of the Beyblade Association, Daitenjou-san, a.k.a the jolly, old chairman, plans these Christmas/end-of-the-year gatherings before we all decide to go off for the holidays. So he invites every well-known team to some elegant hall in celebration for another 'wonderful year' working at the company and observing epic World Tournaments.

I actually enjoy the commemorations he organizes. You get to see old friends or rivals (I don't know, it's your pick), you get to eat, drink and be merry; have a jolly-old time.

My only downfall of these get-togethers is that I'm most targeted victim of the cursing mistletoe...!

You know, I normally love the day before Christmas break, because it was the day before an entire week of self indulgence. But that changed about three years ago, and it's been the same routine ever since then. Every year, some guy thinks he's gonna have a shot with me just by getting me under the stinking mistletoe.

Boy, are they way off...

No offence, but my interest lies with someone else (in case they haven't notice). ...Errr, oh... Did that come out a little rude? Sorry again, ughhh, what's with me today? Dumb hormones.

So here I am playing hide-and-go-seek and duck-duck-goose with every gay guy here, it's like these Christmas decorations are purposely torturing me because there's mistletoe everywhere! I've been caught under these annoying things about ten times already and the party only started about what... AN HOUR AGO?

_What a life..._

"Rei."

I turn to face the person who called my name.

_Oh no._ It's Johnny.

He steps forwards, and considering that he's taller than I am; he looks down at me. Smirking, he points his index finger up at the ceiling, I stared blankly at him and then decided to follow my eyes to wherever he was directing at (even though I got a pretty big hint of what he was thinking about).

Yup, I was right. Please. Kill. Me. _Now._

I forced a smile as he approached closer. I pouted my lips to perk up; preparing myself for small peck on his mouth, and afterwards run away like a madman. Nothing went as I planned, so I...

I shrieked.

Yeah, yeah I know, _real_ manly of you, Rei. But you would've shrieked too if someone forcefully shoved their tongue into your mouth!

Which makes me wonder, how on Earth did he do that when my lips are so tightly pursed up?

Johnny quickly wraps his arms around me and draws me closer to him; preventing me from ending the so-called kiss sooner. And I gotta tell you, it's working 'cause the guy has a freaking strong grip on me right now. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried pushing him off.

How fail, because before I came to Japan, I was still brushing up on my martial arts even after I left China.

_Wow, I'm getting old..._

Good God, what's with guys who are taller than me, but who are also ten times stronger? And what's with guys being so darn rough for? I mean, don't I get a say in this?

Suddenly, I feel Johnny's entire body off me. I slowly open my eyes to see the Scottish red-head on the ground. I'm standing here, cluelessly thinking 'what the heck just happened?' I looked up to see what might be the cause of his fall, and to my surprise I see a familar Russian cracking his knuckles. Ughhh Kai, don't do that...

"Kai?"

"If you leave now, I'll let you keep those teeth of yours." And with that, the semi-drunken Johnny rapidly wobbles away.

What a relief, I blew the thin strands of hair from my face and I gifted him with a tiny smile.

"Thanks."

"Hn." I widened my smile at his usual response, he can so adorable sometimes.

I looked the other way and gently rubbed my arm, trying to rid away the awkward silence between us. Kai suddenly clears his throat, I look at him. One arm positioned in an arm crossing pose, his other arm and finger sticking up indicated towards the ceiling. I blinked twice, three times and laughed ...out loud.

Oh wow, for real? How ironic, I instantly had second thoughts about this cheesy Christmas tradition. With that said, I fell in love with the mistletoe above my head.

I watched Kai approach in front of me, smirking, he leans down towards my face.

Twas unexpected, but _the_ best kiss hands down.

—


End file.
